


December Kink Collection

by Fili_sexbeard



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Braids, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Fluff, Multi, bro love, dwarf babies, dwarflings, dwarrowdams, hair play, new mothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fili_sexbeard/pseuds/Fili_sexbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Kink fills for December. 200 words each.<br/>1. Bilbo/Thorin-Hairplay (Gen)<br/>2. Dwalin/Bilbo-Friendship (Gen)<br/>3. Dis/Fili-Newborn Cuddling (Gen)<br/>4. ?<br/>5. ?<br/>6. ?<br/>7. ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo/Thorin: Hairplay

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of kink fills for the hobbit. Let me know if you have any pairing/kink requests!

One of Bilbo's favorite perks of being the royal consort to the King under the Mountain was having his hair tended to.

Every morning and evening, Thorin would begin the almost sacred ritual of tending to his hobbit's hair. The curly golden locks had grown enough to be braided, and the King had nearly whooped for joy when he managed to put the first braid in it.

Thorin would brush Bilbo's hair until it gleamed, all but purring when he ran his fingers through it. Reverently gathering the sections he wove the intricate braids in, two on each side, similar to the style the Crown Prince wore. He would finish by capping each plait with a bead of pure mithril, made in the forge by the king himself.

Bilbo loved the moments of simple intimacy that came with this. It was one of the few times that no duties or worries existed, and they were able to enjoy being alone. Thorin would often insist he return the gesture, pulling the hobbit into his lap. He would carefully show him how to form the different plaits, grinning proudly when Bilbo finally got it right. Moments like this made everything all right.


	2. Dwalin/Bilbo-Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just a Dwilbo bromance of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second kink! Actually not much of a kink, but I'm pretty sure there isn't enough Dwalin/Bilbo gen love out there so here you go. Comments are awesome, and let me know if there's a pairing/kink you want!

When one was consort to the king of Erebor, you weren't allowed to roam about outside the mountain unsupervised. All sorts of dreadful things might happen, especially to an unsuspecting hobbit. So Dwalin, son of Fundin, the King's Guard, was put on hobbit watch.

Thorin was resolute in his decision, and Dwalin acted as though Bilbo's very life was in danger the minute he stepped outside. Bilbo thought they were both acting perfectly ridiculous, but was rather delighted when the burly dwarf followed him around dutifully.

Times like this reminded Bilbo of the Shire. Out of the dark mountain and away from the bustling of Dale's rebirth, not a soul around save him and Dwalin. Here he was free to lay in the grass and simply gaze up at the sky, enjoying the silent presence of his companion. Dwalin was never much of a talker, but he would listen faithfully whenever Bilbo fussed about the struggles of his new responsibilities or wanted to tell him how he successfully managed to keep the peace between dwarves and elves in another meeting, or simply talk of memories made long ago. It was an unlikely friendship, but both were glad to have it.


	3. Dis/Fili-Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lots of mama Dis cuddling with her newborn Fili and absolutely loving him to bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little weird for anyone, but Dis needs more love in general and her new little boy is perfect.

Dís panted heavily as a shrill cry erupted in the dark room. It was late night, and here she was, naked, sweaty, and the mother to her very first child; a healthy, angry little dwarfling. "Fili," she sighed, exhausted from the long labor. "My dear, sweet Fili."

Her boy was immediately placed on her bare chest for her to see while the other dwarrowdams in the room took care of the cord and afterbirth. Tears fell from her eyes as she counted his fingers and toes. She couldn't stop smiling or kissing him, so utterly in love already.

The midwife helped her into the tub in the birthing room, allowing her to sink into the warm water while clutching her babe to her chest. She relaxed as the blood, sweat, and fluids were washed from her and her boy with kind, practiced hands.

Her child fussed at the injustice of his first bath. Dís cooed softly as she pressed kisses to his forehead. Adjusting him, she tried to coax him into latching on to her breast, smiling when he did so, going at his first meal with ferocity. She grinned proudly at her baby boy, "Oh, my sweet little Fili."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please send prompts for pairings/kinks! It can be anything really (no non-con or violence though)


End file.
